


The hunger strikes again

by Paper_Panda



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock Needs A Hug, F/M, Funny, Gen, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hurt Eddie Brock, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Sad Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Panda/pseuds/Paper_Panda
Summary: When Venom gets hungry you can be sure he will put you into troubles.





	The hunger strikes again

Venom let out a deep sigh and spoke within Eddie's mind. "No. You look fat in that thing you call a suit," he said. "We don't like it, it makes a pussy of you."

Eddie blinked looking in the mirror. He looked at himself carefully in the reflection, then he opened door to changing room and turned to you. "Sweetheart? Do I look fat? Maybe we should go buy some new clothes?"

You leant casually against opened door to changing room. "Well... I lile the form but that color... What's that even? Shade of brown? I suggested dark grey nor black, honey," you replied.

"Your cunt is right. You look like a shit, Eddie," Venom added.

"I at last look like a human beeing," Eddie growled to Venom. "Will you be so kind, sweetheart, and find something nice? These... Stuff? Aren't my thing," he shrugged smiling at you.

"Sure," you climbed on tiptoes to place a kiss to his cheek, then turned around and went lurking around the shop in attempt to find something nice for Eddie.

"Eddie," Venom formed himself next to Eddie's head. He poked man's temple with his large forehead. "You know what?"

Eddie smiled sweetly and leant against opened door. "Thanks!" Then he looked annoyed at Venom. "What?," he asked frowning.

Venom sticked his long tongue out and licked Eddie's cheek. "You're tasty. And guess what! We're getting hungry. We've asked you to eat that delicious sandwich from Subway but you refused. So most likely we'll eat your guts now."

"Jesus! Don't do that!," Eddie shivered and wiped his cheek. "And I told you that Y/N made amazing breakfast and that you have to live on it till we get back home. You agreed!," Brock growled quietly.

"How we agreed!?," Venom grunted into man's ear. "We remember correctly what we've said: 'ah, ok, but don't be longer than hour', and what time we do have now? It's 2:30 pm! We shall be home since almost 2 hours! What means you're a fucking liar and pussy, Eddie," Venom grunted and hid himself when he spotted you coming back.

"Here," you handled a dark blue suit to Eddie. "Try it on."

"Shut up! You see it's not easy!," Eddie growled at Venom and his attention quickly moved to you. "Oh! You are amazing, sweetheart," Eddie took the suit to try it on.

You waited politely in front of changing room and as soon as Eddie opened the door, you grimaced. "Well... I was expecting it to fit... Better," you replied with a shrug of your shoulders.

Venom formed his head next to Eddie's again. "Exactly, Y/N, just look at that pussy in suit. He looks like a turd. Well, he IS a turd, actually."

"V, hey, apologize," you commanded crossing arms over your chest. "We'll find him a great suit, I promise."

"Yea but until then we're gonna be starved," Venom licked your forearm. "You taste good."

"V!," you slapped his face making symbiote hid again. "I told you to feed him properly because picking the suit ain't gonna last an hour."

"I told him to live on the big breakfast you made," Eddie shrugged and sighed. "Let's.... Just put this suit away and let's go eat something. I wil just put some nice pants and shirt and wile be fine."

You poked his shoulder. "You outta your mind? You wanna put regular shirt and pants on such an event? Never," you smiled. "Let's go grab something to eat, then we come back here and try few more. Is it ok for you? V?"

Venom covered Eddie's face with himself and smirked viciously, nodding. "Perfect, Y/N. At least you understand us. That moment when a girl has bigger balls than you, Ed."

Eddie rolled his eyes and growled as soon as Venom hid. "Get off my face you parasite!"

*****

After a brief lunch in Subway, just like Venom picked, you and Eddie came back to the clothes store. You helped him pick two suits: one grey and one black. 

Unfortunately, within 5 minutes, Venom got bored and hungry again. He formed his head next to Eddie's and sighed deeply. "Y/N, let's quit this. He's too fat to look good in anything. We told him to work his fat ass more but he's lazy."

You couldn't help but giggled. "It's not that bad."

Eddie let out a loud sighed. "Maybe he is right, Y/N. I still have white button-up shirt, pants. I am getting sick of his fucking comments," he said looking at you.

"Only one more," you asked kissing his cheek and stroking his belly. "For me."

When Eddie put another suit on, Venom formed himself once again and moaned longly. "We can't anymore! We're hungry and bored! No one takes care of us! And we didn't want that nice sandwich but chocolate! We need a chocolate! We need endorphins!"

"WHAT?! We ate like few minutes ago! And you wanted to go to this freakig Subway! Stop that! I have my own life too, I can't just take care of you all the time! Y/N! Tell him something!," Eddie yelled in irritated voice.

You blinked and put on poker face. "V, Eddie's right. You disturb us and we really have to pick nee clothes for him," you instructed symbiote.

Venom made a sad face and growled angrily. "No! Because Venom is important too! Not only Brock! Brock is nice and we love him but does anyone love us?! Of course not! Venom, leave this, Venom, leave that, don't eat this, don't eat that, no eating doggos or any other pathetic animals that are common among streets, no! No delicious snacks for Venom! We can't stand this anymore!"  
After these words Venom overtook Eddie's body ripping the brand new suit apart and howling.

The customer assistant that approached yelled loudly when she spotted the devastation symbiote made and fainted.

Eddie came back quickly. "Are you kidding me?! We eat what you want, we keep extra food in house FOR YOU! She is petting you like a puppy when she can! And you tell me we don't care?! And you just killed the shopping assistant. Just great!," Eddie sighed and rubbed his face. "What now??"

You watched the entire scene with horror on your face but eventually you laughed shortly. "I think we have to look for some chocolate for our sad friend," you smiled at Eddie and then walked to assistant. "She's just fainted."

"We have chocolate at home!," Eddie reminded.

You looked around shrugging. "So… Well... Let's get the fuck out of here before someone will notice," you winked at Eddie.

"That's our girl," Venom whispered.


End file.
